Settling The Score
by Kuroheit
Summary: What will Dino do when he comes face to face with the person that hurt Hibari all those years ago? Will he act like the adult he is, and let bygones be bygones? Or will he tear the person's throat out all for the sake of vengeance? D18 & 169
1. Retribution I

**Here's the part where I tell you readers that I do not own the rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Every single piece of credit goes to Akira Amano-san, whom I respect greatly. This goes for any and all of my chapters for this fanfic. Hope you enjoy my first story about the wonderful D18 pairing.**

* * *

" _You're not looking too well," Rokudo Mukuro pointed out, and used his signature laugh to mock Hibari Kyouya. The Head of The Disciplinary Committee couldn't even hear the damn bastard's words. He was paralyzed by the illusion of cherry blossoms. Hibari wanted to be rid of the stupid illness, but there wasn't much he could do. Mukuro was guaranteed to be the victor of their fight, not that it took much. The Illusionist used the end of his trident to knock Hibari into the far wall. Hibari willed himself to stay conscious, but his effort was futile. The last image he glimpsed before blacking out was that irritatingly smug grin plastered on Rokudo Mukuro's face…_

* * *

"...ya? Kyouya? Are you there?" Dino's voice snapped Hibari back to reality.

"What do you want, Haneuma? Care to alleviate my boredom?" Hibari held his tonfas up in an offensive formation. Although, he really just wanted a distraction from that accursed memory.

"Could you at least take the medicine first?" Dino held his hands up defensively. Hibari gave him a look that said he would comply for now. The blonde reached into his pocket, pulling out a paper bag containing the medicine. He held the bag out to his beloved Kyouya. Hibari snatched it out of his hand, quickly opening the package to reveal a vial of liquid.

"I only have to drink it, right?" Dino nodded.

Fortunately, Shamal was feeling generous enough to provide a drinkable liquid. Otherwise, Hibari would have received an injection from one of Shamal's mosquitoes. Dino made it a point to remind the doctor that Hibari disliked injections.

"What had you so distracted earlier?" the blonde couldn't stop himself from asking.

"How about I bite you to death instead of answering that question?"

With that kind of response the blonde had a pretty good idea of what was bothering Hibari. The incident happened only a week ago so it was no surprise that it was still on his mind.

"Mark my words. I will win against him the next time we meet. As proof, I'll even let you watch me do it."

Mukuro might have ended up in the Vindice's clutches, but so what? Hibari was confident they would have another encounter. It didn't matter if that encounter took weeks, months, or years to happen because he would patiently wait. He was going to make it a point to put the Illusionist in his proper place.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm sure your words will be more than enough proof," deep down a hatred was growing for the one that hurt Hibari. Should he be present for their next showdown he was convinced he wouldn't hesitate to end the existence of the other person.

"When can I check to see if Shamal's medicine works properly?" it would be meaningless if the bitter liquid didn't cure him.

"I would give it at least a day to completely cycle through your body," Dino replied. "We could meet here at the same time tomorrow, and go see the cherry blossoms together," he looked like he was getting ready to go.

Hibari almost connected his tonfa with Dino's side, but Dino managed to evade the attack, "leaving so soon?"

"If you wanted me to stick around a littler longer all you had to do was ask," Dino dropped down on one knee, clutching his side. Hibari was positive he didn't land his blow. He knelt down beside Dino, pulling his shirt up to see what was wrong.

"Hey, wait-" it was too late. Hibari was already looking at the black and blue bruise on Dino's side.

"How did you get that?"

"I ran into some trouble with an opposing family. My men and I took care of them with ease, but we weren't entirely unscathed either."

"They're lucky I didn't get my hands on them," just then, Dino saw the fire in Hibari's eyes. One trait they shared in common was being possessive of each other. Dino slowly stood back up, and brushed himself off. Suddenly, Hibari grabbed his hand, and started dragging the blonde to a new location. It took them a few minutes to reach Hibari's home. The two of them hadn't been dating for an extreme amount of time, meaning this was the first time Dino ever stepped foot inside of his boyfriend's home. He was feeling all kinds of anxious when they made it into the living room.

"Take your shirt off," Hibari ordered.

Dino slid out of it effortlessly, "and what would you like me to do now?"

"Massage the bruise until I get back," the raven haired teen turned on his heel, disappearing into another room. Dino worked the bruise to the best of his abilities. Massaging one's self wasn't exactly easy. He would have preferred Hibari doing it instead. Speaking of Hibari, he returned to the living room with an ice pack in his hand. Dino stopped massaging the bruise, and watched the raven haired teen place the ice pack on his side.

The blonde was craving for something more to happen. When he saw his opportunity he seized it immediately. Dino pulled Hibari against his body, and their lips met. Dino wrapped his arms around Hibari's waist while he savored the kiss. Hibari didn't let the kiss last very long.

"Stupid Haneuma, my only intention was to have your bruise treated. Nothing more, nothing less," Dino was visibly disappointed by his young lover's words.

"Can't we at least do a little something? I promise I'm not asking to go all out."

"You should be in top condition for the trip tomorrow, _sensei_ ," he tossed a tube of ointment to Dino for him to apply to the bruise after he was done with the ice pack.

That's right, Dino took a temporary teaching position at Namimori. More for Hibari's sake than any other reason. The school was going to be taking a trip to the hot springs tomorrow. Sadly, it was only going to be a one day trip. The organizers set it up so that everyone would spend the night at the inn near the hot springs, but then they planned on leaving early the next morning. Dino was prepared to make the most of the trip. He could probably use a little of his influence as a mafia boss to book a private hot spring for just the two of them. Hibari shouldn't be too opposed to the idea since he hated crowds to begin with.

Dino set the ice pack down, and began gently applying the ointment to his side, "hey? What about going to see the cherry blossoms tomorrow? I doubt we'll have time to drop by the one spot."

"There will be cherry blossoms at the inn. We can check then," he made sure to return the ice pack to the fridge. Dino, on the other hand, put his shirt back on since the situation wasn't going in the direction he wanted it to this evening. Although, tomorrow evening was an entirely different story.

"Well, we've successfully taken care of my bruise. What do you want to do now?"

"Sleep," was Hibari's blunt reply. He yawned right after as if to emphasize his response.

"Would it be alright if I spent the night here?" that was the least he deserved.

"Don't you have to pack?"

"I can gather my things from Tsuna's and come back here."

"You're staying with Sawada Tsunayoshi?" an aura of irritation seemed to be emitting from Hibari.

"I...um, wasn't sure where else to crash at the time…" Dino trailed off. It did dawn on him why Hibari was getting angry. Did that mean he was jealous? Dino felt his heart flutter.

"Then you can continue to stay there," Hibari's tone was cold and clipped. Maybe him being jealous wasn't such a good thing after all. The blonde felt totally defeated. That stubbornness of his might be the death of the blonde one day.

"See you bright and early tomorrow," Dino called out before leaving.

Hibari kept his back to him, and huffed in annoyance.

* * *

Dino wandered back to Tsuna's place before it got too late.

"Remember, you can make the hot spring trip a turning point in your relationship with him," Dino whispered words of encouragement to himself before he resigned for the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was pretty short, but I can guarantee that chapter two will be longer. If anyone is curious, I was inspired by the ending of a really good doujinshi when I came up with the idea for this fic. I wish I could remember what the title was. And just a heads up that the fic will jump into the future eventually because there aren't going to be a lot of present day chapters.**


	2. Retribution II

**_*WARNING* There is a minor sex scene towards the end of the chapter. This fanfic isn't rated 'M' for nothing._**

* * *

Dino's eyes shot open from his excitement for the school trip. He laid there in the guest bedroom, trying his hardest not to look at the digital clock. Curiosity got the better of him. Dino glanced over at the clock, revealing that it was only seven in the morning. In reality, he needed to be at the school by nine. With a whole two hours to kill Dino was unsure of what to do because he knew it would be impossible for him to go back to sleep. He thought about fantasizing how his day would play out, but that was such a teenage girl thing to do…

* * *

Coincidentally, Hibari woke up at about the same time as Dino. However, he already had a plan. He could finish packing and head straight to the school. Once there, he would drag his bag to the roof, and take a nap there until it was time to leave. That was only if he didn't fall back asleep before getting out of bed.

* * *

Nine o'clock eventually rolled around. Everyone was gathered in front of the school, all ready to go. Hibari stood up, but kept his position on the roof. He was keeping an eye out for a certain blonde, but couldn't seem to find him. What the hell was up with that? Dino was the only reason Hibari agreed to the trip in the first place. The raven haired teen began to gather his belongings and leave school grounds.

Just then, a familiar voice yelled, "sorry I'm late! I accidentally lost track of time!" he was about to come to a halt. Instead, Dino tripped over a student's bag, falling flat on his face. Tsuna and his friends helped him up, and asked if he was okay. Good, since Dino caused a commotion Hibari was able to jump down from the roof without any questions asked. Although, had anyone asked about his amazing athletic ability he could have just bitten them to death.

"Kyouya! Over here!" Dino called and waved when he saw Hibari.

The raven haired teen sighed, avoiding contact with everyone while he made his way towards the blonde.

"A bus is going to be too crowded. How do you plan on getting us there?" Hibari asked.

"Don't worry, I'm having Romario pull my car around."

"That's going to cause a lot of unwanted attention."

"I made sure it's not the limo, and Romario is only dropping the car off," Dino explained.

He was extra careful not to be super showy. This way his Kyouya could either sit in the passenger's seat or have the whole back to himself. Romario pulled the car up just as everyone else was boarding their respective buses. Soon they were on their way to the inn.

Much to Dino's disappointment, Hibari ended up taking the back seat to sleep the entire ride there. He pulled into a decent parking spot, and exited out of the driver's seat. Hibari awoke with the sound of the car door being shut. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then, stifled a yawn. He looked out the window in time to see Dino mouthing, "I'm headed to check in. Be back in a few."

The raven haired teen made the effort to get out of the car in order to stretch his legs. He observed many couples going into the inn together. Unfortunately for them, room arrangements kept the girls separated from the boys. On the other hand, he had nothing to worry about. Dino spent a little extra money that allowed them to share a private room together. Otherwise it wouldn't have been gender that kept them apart, but age difference. It was unheard of for a teacher and student to share a room together. Although, when had Hibari ever followed rules that weren't his own? The answer was as clear as day.

Dino returned to the car, unlocking the trunk in order for them to retrieve their bags. The walk to their room was silent. They could always discuss the layout of their day once they got situated.

"What do you want to do today? I'm up for just about anything," Dino wore a big grin on his face.

"Let's find a quiet place to train."

"Hold on, Kyouya. We're here to relax, but you want to train?" part of him expected something like this to happen, but he was really hoping it wouldn't.

"We can relax in the hot spring afterwards. Besides, _you're_ the one that asked could just as easily have picked something," he had a point there.

When it came to Hibari, Dino practically always gave in, "guess we'd better start searching for a spot because I don't know this area very well."

Taking into account the lifestyles the two of them lead they already had their weapons packed. The blonde imagined Hibari never left his house without his tonfas. As for the mafia boss, well, trouble liked to follow him wherever he went. It was better to be prepared and clumsy rather than solely unprepared.

The two of them headed into the woods behind the inn. There they found a clearing with only a bit of fallen branches from the surrounding trees. The raven haired teen walked to the far right, and Dino stayed to the far left.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are," Dino said. That was all the signal Hibari needed. He dashed forward, taking the offensive. Dino sidestepped out of the way, but his shoulder was grazed by a tonfa. With a flick of the wrist he sent his whip flying out to snag Hibari's ankle. He backflipped out of the trap, landing perfectly behind Dino.

"Your back is wide open, Haneuma," but Hibari couldn't have been more wrong. The end of the whip bit his cheek, leaving behind a line of blood. He pressed a hand to his cheek, and pulled it away to examine the red fluid that coated his fingers. The sight of it made him raring to go, "I'm surprised you're this agile. That means we can get a little more serious."

"Thank the unexpected company. Then again, it should have been obvious they were going to stick around and keep an eye on me," his men were trying to be discreet, but Dino's improved form gave them away.

The blonde turned around cautiously. Then suddenly, pain spread throughout his side. Thankfully, not the side that already had a bruise on it. Hibari was sure to get his next strike in. All until Dino's Bullwhip nabbed one of his tonfas right from his grasp.

"If I manage to steal away your other tonfa does that mean I win?"

"Who says I won't steal them right back?"

Hibari made sure Dino's whip never touched his remaining tonfa. They continued their game for the next couple of hours. Although, Hibari was getting tired of all the slash marks on his clothes. For the most part they were even because Dino was sporting new red marks here and there. Hibari positioned his tonfa, but found that there was some resistance. The whip coiled around the top of Hibari's weapon. He tightened his grip, unwilling to let his last weapon be taken. The blonde pulled with all his might, releasing the tonfa from Hibari's grip. Dino felt victorious, and then realized he should be running for his life because the raven haired teen was charging at him.

"Alright, just calm down. We can have another round if you'd like," Dino said as he slowly backed up, Hibari was right in front of him, reaching for his weapon. Dino stumbled over a pile of branches and fell on his back. Hibari fell on top of him since he was unbalanced at the time.

"Or we can call a truce, taking into account we've been at this all afternoon and soon enough it'll be dinner. I would have liked to bathe beforehand, but we'll have more time after. Speaking of which, I won't force you to eat with all the others. As an alternative, we can eat in our room. Deal?"

"Fine," Hibari rolled off of Dino, and stood up. As soon as he retrieved his tonfas he was ready to head back to the inn.

Upon arrival, the two of them went their separate ways for a little bit. Hibari went directly to their room. Meanwhile, Dino went to pick up their food. He apologized in advance for not joining the others. Normally, the blonde would not have been able to carry all that food, but Romario appeared from who knows where to assist his boss. By the time they got everything set up Dino was digging into his meal. Unlike the raven haired teen, who was in no hurry to devour his food. One of the service ladies at the inn came into their room to have the dishes cleaned up and taken away after they finished eating.

Finally, it was time for them to head to the baths. Dino was anxious to wash the grime off his body, but even more anxious for the hot springs.

"Do you want any help washing your back?" Dino asked in a hopeful voice. Hibari looked like he was going to deny his lover's request. The blonde was shocked and delighted when he agreed. Hibari moved to sit on Dino's lap while he worked.

"I could wash your hair for you too," he offered.

"Let me remind you that I'm not an incompetent child," was that a vein popping out on his forehead?

"I know. It's just, I kind of like doing stuff like this," Dino admitted. They finished bathing not long after that. Hibari got up, wrapping a towel around his waist. He was walking towards the men's hot spring.

"Nope, not that one!" the blonde proclaimed. He wrapped his own towel around his waist as quickly as he could, and lead Hibari to the secluded hot spring. Dino removed his towel before he slid into the water.

Hibari was curious about the lack of people, "did you spend a little extra money on a private hot spring too?"

Dino's smile turned playful, "how did you know?"

Hibari rolled his eyes, "call it intuition," it was his turn to slide into the water. Except his towel remained where it was.

"You know you don't have to keep the towel on, right? No one's going to show up unexpectedly."

"Are you sure your men won't suddenly appear?" now Dino knew that Hibari was just teasing him.

"You have my word," Dino said while he sat down on one of the ledges in the hot spring. His legs were covered by the water, but from the thighs up he was entirely exposed. Hibari tossed his towel to rest on the outer edge of the hot spring. He sat down in the water now that nothing was covering him. That worked in Dino's favor. Hot water was known for relaxing the muscles, which caused them to loosen up.

"After you're done soaking, how about joining me over here?"

"Oh, so you're in _that_ kind of mood?"

"I've been like this since yesterday to be quite honest, but I didn't want to force you into anything," as the conversation progressed, Dino could feel himself hardening even in the cool evening air.

"I suppose you deserve something for delivering my medicine the other day," Hibari gazed at the giant cherry tree positioned toward the front of the hot spring. "It proves to be working thus far."

He walked to Dino, standing over the blonde's throbbing cock. Hibari had to ease himself down on Dino's shaft. It slipped right through his entrance.

"I'm glad the water worked like I thought it was going to," Dino purred in Hibari's ear. A blush crept across the teen's face. Dino brought his lips to the pale skin of Hibari's neck, and playfully licked it. Then, using his hips, the blonde prepared to thrust into his lover. Simultaneously, he used one hand to pump Hibari's member. In response, Hibari dug his nails into Dino's back, and tried to make as minimal noises as possible. Dino ended up increasing his pace, making the possible impossible.

"It's alright. Let me hear more of your voice, Kyouya," Dino panted. He used his free hand to caress Hibari's face while he placed a tender loving kiss on his lips. The tender kiss turned into a sloppy, but pleasurable kiss. Their tongues intertwined, leaving behind strings of saliva. The raven haired teen moaned into the kiss, and Dino could have sworn he was on cloud nine. Hibari came, coating Dino's hands and splashing his chest. A wave of ecstasy hit Dino. In turn, allowing him to come not long after.

"Now that you've officially marked me I expect you to take full responsibility or...I'll bite you...to death," Hibari slumped forward, dozing off. That made the mafia boss responsible for cleanup too.

"Forever and always," Dino promised even though Hibari wasn't awake to hear it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hate to admit it, but chapter three is probably going to be very late. I am working on it. However, I've been on an anime binge recently so it hasn't gotten very far. I'm hoping to pick it back up soon. In other words, please be on the lookout for it in the near future.**


	3. Retribution III

-Ten years later-

Explosions, gun shots, fire, and a thick layer of smoke covered the wartorn battlefield. The opposing family continued their advances on the Chiavarone estate. Dino sat in his office giving out strategic orders that might force the enemy to fall back.

"Is there any available information on these people that we could use to our advantage?" the blonde asked his right-hand man.

"Unfortunately, no. They've been wiping out most of our allied families, and there haven't been any survivors with recorded information on them either," Romario replied.

The casualties on their side kept piling up, and Dino couldn't take it any longer, "I'm headed to the frontlines," he announced.

"I can understand why, but is that really the best idea, Boss?"

"My men are dying, and I refuse to leave them out there by themselves," Dino stated with the utmost resolve in his voice. Romario was actually worried about what Hibari would do if the Chiavarone boss got hurt.

"Then as your right-hand, allow me to assist you," the blonde nodded his head in acceptance to Romario's suggestion. They didn't even have a chance to make it outside before running into the enemy. There was a swarm waiting for Dino in the hallway.

"I can't use my technique in such a confined space. I guess that means we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," Dino's whip bit and stung those that were bold enough to step in his path. Romario only had a revolver with him, but he was going to make every shot count. He remembered that he had a little extra ammo to work with too.

* * *

Hibari was surrounded with no way out. Not that he planned on running away. From what he could see, all of the Flame attributes were present. Though it seemed there wasn't another Cloud user around, what favorable circumstances. There was no doubt in Hibari's mind that he could defeat all these lowly henchmen anyways.

He decided only his tonfas were worth using unless a powerful threat happened to show up. It was obvious that there was a mastermind working behind the scenes. Hibari just had to find a way to drag said mastermind out from the shadows. Defeating the enemy's soldiers wouldn't be enough. He suspected there was going to be more mindless puppets to replace the old ones.

His hunch was correct. With a few blows from his tonfas the first wave was down for the count. A second wave appeared immediately after the first wave's downfall.

"So they plan to physically wear me down," the Cloud Guardian noted. That meant they didn't know how much stamina he actually possessed. He would never admit it outloud, but all the training in the past with Dino really paid off.

"Kufufufu…"

Hibari felt an enormously powerful Mist Flame concentrated in the far back of the crowd of enemies. For _him_ to show up here of all places came as no surprise. Hibari powered through the sea of soldiers, but by the time he made it to the back the Mist Flame was gone.

"Coward. Not ready to face me yet, are you?" the raven haired adult muttered underneath his breath. He wondered if the Illusionist had anything to do with the attack. Could he have gotten strong enough to to put all these people under his control? Not likely, but it was a possibility.

There was a momentary pause in the fighting. Hibari used the window of opportunity to go see how the Chiavarone boss was doing. He could deal with anymore smallfry showing up at a later time.

* * *

Dino was exhausted by the time he and Romario made it outside. His Sky Flame wasn't depleted, but it was pretty damn close. The main objective now would be to gather the injured, and make sure they were taken to a more secure location. Dino hoped to complete the task with minimal conflict. Although, if he was faced with another fight all he could do was grit his teeth and bare it.

Romario stuck protectively close to his boss during the trek around the estate.

"It will be best for us to split up," Dino stated rather than suggested. "We can cover more ground that way."

"But Boss-"

"I'll be fine," the blonde sounded more confident than he actually felt.

Reluctantly, Romario nodded, running off in the opposite direction. Dino had to refocus himself once he was alone, but it didn't take too long. However, his concentration broke when he heard a thud that sounded like it came from directly behind him. He turned to see an unconscious enemy on the ground.

"You let your guard down. I wasn't aware you were so careless, Haneuma. Or is it because none of your men are in range?" the wonderful voice, that made Dino weak in the knees, teased.

"I thought we agreed that you would stop addressing me as Haneuma. I like it much better when you refer to me using my first name."

"Think of it as a pet name I'm not ready to get rid of so soon."

Taking in the whole of Hibari's figure, the blonde realized that he was looking a little worse for wear. Yet, the energy the Cloud Guardian was emitting suggested otherwise. He probably had a few more hours of fight in him.

"What's the next phase of the plan?" Hibari asked, breaking Dino's train of thought.

"You might not like it because it's more on the peacekeeping side, but I'll tell you anyways," Dino began explaining the next plan of action.

"You're right, I'll be sticking with my own agenda," the raven haired beauty disappeared right before Dino's eyes. He wasn't allowed so much as a goodbye kiss. What the blonde was not aware of is that Hibari kept close proximity. The Cloud Guardian's agenda consisted of being Dino's bodyguard. He wanted to keep an eye out for enemies, and take them down in order to stop them from getting in Dino's way.

They worked simultaneously to get the job done, including Romario. Their rendezvous point was located at the nearest safe house once all of the injured were retrieved. Romario stayed behind to make sure everyone's wounds were treated properly. Meanwhile, Dino and Hibari went back to the main manor to see what was going on. The entire manor was set ablaze. Whoever remained inside would be done for. Along with thousands of classified files and documents.

"Mark my words, I'm going to make the person behind all this regret their actions," the Chiavarone boss growled.

Hibari was already on the phone with one of Vongola's secretaries, "prepare some space for a little less than a hundred people." There was a short pause, "yes, consider this an emergency. You're under attack too? That would explain why things have calmed down around here (aside from the burning building). Then forget about my earlier request." Hibari hung his phone up and shoved it back into his pocket, "based on what I've heard, we're not the only ones suffering from heavy casualties."

Dino couldn't find the proper words to reply. He dropped to the ground while his mind drew a blank. It took only a few seconds for the blonde to go from furious to numb. The Cloud Guardian's expression was blank, but it really bothered him to see his lover so lost and defeated. However, it wasn't pity that Dino needed. It was strength. Hibari let his tonfas fall to the ground as he walked towards Dino. He smacked the blonde hard across the face.

Dino held is pained cheek in his hand, and looked up at Hibari, "what did you do that for?"

"That was the most efficient way of snapping you back to the real world. Kissing you would have meant sympathizing with you, which I don't. In any case, I think it's about time we pay a visit to Japan."

"What about my men?"

"I don't know, You make the call. _You're_ their boss after all."

Dino finally understood what Hibari was doing for him. He had a strange concept of cheering someone up, but Dino didn't mind.

The blonde got to his feet, brushing himself off, "right, let's head back to the safe house so that I can relay my orders to my men."

Before they could cover any ground Dino wrapped an arm around Hibari's waist, pulling him in close for a 'thank you' kiss. He knew this was no time to be making out, but he wanted to savor the love he shared with his significant other. Especially because he had a feeling that things were going from bad to worse real soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, chapter three is here at long last. I believe it's been a little over two weeks since my last update(?). Perhaps it's been exactly two weeks, but I'm not entirely sure. Chapter four is probably going to be as 'up in the air' as this one was. I find that lately I've been writing in short bursts over many days instead of a few hours over the course of a week. I promise that no matter how long it takes me to update that I do not plan on dropping this fic. Just have some patience with me, and I'll be sure to repay the favor. (^w^) Also, I hope no one minds that we've reached the future part of the fic already. I never planned on writing a lot for the present because I knew the future would have more of an exciting impact. Well, I've taken up enough space with this corner as is. So see all of you wonderful readers in chapter four.**


	4. Retribution IV

The trip to Japan was a long one, which was normal. The problem was the sense of urgency. It made travel time feel like it was twice as long. It was going to be quite some time before the plane landed. The blonde mafia boss continually paced back and forth to keep himself occupied.

Hibari was busy being fed information about the enemy family. The Varia were keeping him up to date through a secured device. It came as no surprise that Vongola's elite group of assassins got involved. Conflict was what that group lived for.

Dino eventually took a break and settled in next to Hibari, "what information have they gathered so far?" Dino was curious to know if anything useful had been revealed.

"They go by the name of Millefiore, and are led by a Byakuran Gesso," the Cloud Guardian read directly from the laptop screen.

"Gesso? Shouldn't that be the family name instead?"

"The Varia aren't sure where Millefiore comes from, but they're assuming the organization is a combination of more than one family," Hibari explained. However, he was more concerned with other matters. Did Mukuro have an affiliation with the newly formed Millefiore family? Or had Hibari been delusional during his fight, and the Mist Guardian remained in the confinements of Vendicare? Does Mukuro simply need a vessel to bypass Vendicare's security system? No matter what the answers to these questions were, Hibari always pegged the Illusionist as a traitor.

Now that his thoughts finally settled Hibari glanced at the time in the corner of the bright screen. They should be landing shortly.

"It's about time," Dino breathed a quick sigh of relief. Without a doubt, his relief would soon turn to dread.

There was no interference, allowing them to have a smooth landing. The airport was a dead zone due to the mass chaos. Fortunately, that meant the enemy wasn't nearby. Either that, or they were doing an excellent job of masking their presence.

"I'm guessing we have to walk to the Vongola base, right?" the Chiavarone boss questioned, but the answer was obvious. Had they been provided with a ride the driver would be at the airport already.

"The base isn't that far away," Hibari stated before getting a move on.

Dino was about to follow after his lover until something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He stood still, watching the purest white feather float to the ground. A few more feathers followed. Their descent somehow more graceful than the last. Dino looked up further to see two figures hanging in mid-air, The figure being cradled by the winged figure aimed something at Hibari.

"Kyouya, watch out!" the blonde shouted his warning as loud as he possibly could.

Hibari blocked the attack with his tonfas engulfed in violet Cloud Flames, "the Sky Flames threw me off. However, I knew that I sensed a hint of Mist Flames. I want some questions answered, and you know I'm more than willing to bite you to death in order to get them." the dark haired male sounded as if he found the prey he was always looking for.

"Kufufufu, you always were so impatient. And although you may be seeking answers we won't be sparring today. I merely wanted to confirm your location with my own eyes," there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Are we saving introductions for later as well?" the white haired male asked.

"I believe they already have a pretty good idea who you are," Mukuro said. "Well, we really must be on our way. Feel free to come after us if you truly intend to fight me again."

Hibari was not willing to let them escape, and he definitely did not need the invitation to hunt them down. The Cloud Guardian planned on ending everything right then and there. He brought his Box Weapon out in the open, and inserted his ring into the opening.

Dino tried talking some sense into him all the while he was planning his next move. Should his Cloud Hedgehog not be enough to knock the two down to earth then he had other methods that would. Dense Cloud Flames that held groups of spikes together began forming random splotches in the sky.

The Illusionist frowned, "have you learned nothing? Maybe if you started listening to your lover you would have noticed by now." Mukuro and Byakuran slowly started to fade away. By the time Mukuro spoke again their figures fully disappeared, "what a disappointment…"

His words echoed in Hibari's mind like an annoying taunt. It reminded him of why he loathed the blue haired man so much.

The Cloud Hedgehog returned back to its box, "let's go." Dino could tell that the irritation in his words was extremely prominent. As a matter of fact, the blonde was angry for Hibari. The only reason he was able to keep his cool was because the two were fakes. It did take him some time to figure out as much. Luckily, taking some time to observe them gave away that they were illusions.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other until they arrived at the Vongola base. It looked like it was deserted, but Hibari knew where the hidden entrance was located. The inside was as deserted as the outside. Dino was on the verge of asking where everyone was until he realized that they were situated in Hibari's private wing of the base. Now that he was in a mood it made sense that he wouldn't want to talk to anyone face to face.

The meeting, via transmission, took well over an hour. The majority of it revolved around Tsuna and his other guardians talking their Cloud Guardian out of acting on his own. Hibari's counter argument was Dino. Having the Chiavarone Boss with him meant that he wouldn't be completely alone. He ended the transmission before they could say anything else that went against what he wanted to do.

"Even if I didn't have you with me I'd still go."

"They know that as well as I do, but you have to give them points for trying anyways," the blonde was patting the empty spot next to him.

The dark haired male sat down next to Dino, resting his head on Dino's shoulder, "it was a waste of time. We could have gotten a headstart a long time ago, but now I'm tired."

"You know me, I'm not against taking our time," he grinned. "Let's fit a power nap in while we're at it. Sound good to you, Kyouya?" his question was met with silence. "Kyouya?" he looked down at a sleeping Hibari who was softly snoring. "Even ten years later you're still the cutest person I've ever laid my eyes on. Though I suppose you would threaten to bite me to death if you ever heard me say that," Dino longed to be intimate with Hibari. It felt like a long time since they had the chance to be romantic with each other. "I might have to make some demands after we deal with Mukuro and Byakuran."

The next time they came face to face with the two of them Dino was determined to figure out a way to make them pay. Whether his men happened to be in range or not. With that decided the blonde attempted to go to sleep too. He ended having a much harder time. Scenarios kept playing over and over in his head. Each one more brutal than the last.

He sighed, "the problem is that I'm pretty sure I'm the weakest between the four of us. I mean, I've never seen Byakuran in action, but the whole world practically fears him. As for Mukuro...as long as I can distinguish the illusions from reality then I should be okay." Thinking out loud was a small comfort, and it didn't seem to bother Hibari. Otherwise, Dino would have a fresh bruise on his arm or something of that nature. The plus side was that he never had to worry about his face getting marked up for obvious reasons.

"I want to strategize..." Dino glanced at Hibari, "but I know that's not what you'll want to do. Maybe I'll come up with future vacation plans instead."

However, he couldn't predict how everything would turn out. Should they lose the fight they might not make it out alive. The blonde shook his head, trying to think positive thoughts.

"I've never felt so unsure in my life. Not even when Reborn was training me to take the head position of the Chiavarone family. I really didn't want to do it at first until I resolved to do better than my predecessors. My resolve can't waver now either. I'll see to it that Kyouya is able to settle his score," all the Chiavarone Boss needed was a quick pep talk. It didn't matter that it was from himself, and not from someone he looked up to like the classic cliche.

The next time around he had an easier time getting to sleep, and he couldn't wait to seize the day tomorrow. Especially at the side of the one he loved so passionately.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm am so sorry! I realize that it's been well over a month since I've updated this fic. It was being worked on the whole time, but I was super busy. I was maintaining a job that I did just recently quit because it wasn't all that great. I'm back at the drawing board, but I do plan on finding a new job to replace the last one. Who knows when I'll be able to settle into a second job though. I would like to say that this fic will be updated more frequently now, but I can't say that for sure. Anyways, thanks for waiting and sticking around to read the next installment. This chapter gets really sappy towards the end, but they've got a big battle coming up so the area of sappiness felt right.**


	5. Retribution V

_***WARNING* There is a sex scene in the first half of the chapter. A sexy shower scene, might I add.**_

* * *

Dino awoke with a start. He felt a little too well rested. Minus that fact that he previously struggled to fall into a deep sleep. All he had to do to reassure himself was see a sleeping Hibari next to him. However, there was an issue with that. The Cloud Guardian was nowhere in sight.

The whole room was eerily quiet. The blonde slowly looked behind him almost as if he could sense that he wouldn't like what he was going to see. He was absolutely right. Hibari had been knocked into a wall. The force of his body left a massive indent in the wall, which more than likely explained why he lay unconscious.

Dino was too bewildered to panic, and ran to his beloved's side. There was no way he could have managed to sleep through something like this. Especially not while Hibari was being tormented, and yet here he was, perfectly fine and refreshed from a long nap.

Dino heard footsteps nearing the entrance of the room. He slowly turned his head to get a good look at whoever was going to walk through the doorway. The elegant and mysterious Mist Guardian stepped over the threshold. He was alone.

"Ah, so you're finally awake? It's about time. You slept like the dead while Hibari Kyouya suffered. I've come to finish the job now that you're able to watch," Mukuro angled his trident. When he was confident that it would hit its mark, he threw it. The weapon pierced his chest long before Dino could say or do anything. The Chiavarone Boss felt an immense pain within his own chest. At the very least, he was able to share some of his lover's pain. Although, it kept getting worse to the point that Dino felt like he was suffocating.

He inhaled one last breath of air, and woke up with a jolt. His breathing was labored and there was sweat pouring off of his body. He checked to make sure that Hibari was right next to him. The Cloud Guardian was perfectly fine. That was a horrid nightmare the blonde could have done without.

Or was it meant to be a premonition? No. There was no time for such pessimistic thoughts. Hadn't he rid himself of all the negativity hours earlier? Maybe a shower would cool his head. He needed one to wash away all the sweat that clung to his body anyways.

Hibari's bathroom wasn't far from the main room, and Dino made sure to pack a few extra clothes. The blonde stripped down, hopping in the shower. The warm water ran down his lean body. He wasted a good five minutes just standing there feeling at ease. Dino figured he had better hurry before Hibari decided to get up.

He reached for a bottle labeled body wash, but froze when he heard the bathroom door open. There was a rustling of clothes, and before the blonde knew it the shower curtain was being pulled back so that a certain Cloud Guardian could join him in the shower. The space was big enough for two grown men, but Dino was still feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Calm down. Just let me accomplish what I came here to do," the Chiavarone Boss assumed he meant bathing.

Instead, he got a pleasant surprise. The dark haired male before him got down on his knees. For someone who loved fighting worthy opponents, Hibari's hands were always delightfully soft. Those same hands guided Dino's swelling member to his lover's mouth. His tip was inside, allowing Hibari to tease it with his tongue. Dino's arousal let him forget some of the biggest worries that were plaguing him.

His cock was fully in his lover's mouth now. The licks and teasing turned into a full deep throat. To increase the pleasure factor, Hibari used one of his hands to fondle the blonde's testicles. Dino couldn't wait much longer. He moved his hips, letting him pump in and out of the mouth he loved to kiss so much. That was when Dino hit his climax.

His member was partially inside the Cloud Guardian's mouth when his seed sprayed out. Hibari was able to swallow most of it, but there was a spot on the corn of his mouth and slight traces in his hair. Whatever come remained on Dino's member, Hibari erotically licked it clean.

"I hope we can enjoy a normal shower now," the dark haired male said as he rose to his feet.

"Isn't it my turn to make you feel good? It's the least you deserve," the blonde protested.

"I don't need that, not yet. You on the other hand...I can read you like an open book. I figured you needed something like that to clear your head. From the looks of it, I was right," he turned away to wash his hair.

Dino couldn't stop himself from hugging Hibari from behind, "thank you, Kyouya."

"Cut it out, and hurry up. We've wasted enough time as is," Hibari grumbled.

The two of them were ready to set out on their journey toward the Millefiore base. The Vongola Cloud Guardian was delighted to find the trek there wouldn't be entirely boring. A group of enemy soldiers awaited them every few miles. These ones were stronger than the ones they fought in Italy, but not by much.

"Do you think they're trying to wear us out before we reach their base?" Dino asked.

"If that's the case, it's not working well in their favor," Hibari replied coolly. His flame of determination hadn't wavered in the slightest.

* * *

"Is there a backup plan just in case we don't win?" Byakuran questioned the Illusionist before popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

"You cheat at everything you do, and yet you're going to ask me that?" Mukuro said while he gazed out the window.

"I think I'm growing impatient so I wanted to make some small talk. Even if the topic is impossible."

"The men you sent out there to face those two are certainly not your strongest," a change in topic.

"I wasn't going to allow my Guardians to get involved (unless the situation gets messy). I can always find more pawns to take the place of the fallen," the cruel Millefiore Boss stifled a yawn.

According to one of the many radars installed around the base, the Vongola Cloud Guardian and the Chiavarone Boss were at the halfway point Security cameras were sending them a live feed of their progress as well.

"Should we prepare a present for them for when they make it to the front gate?" the gears were turning in the white haired male's head.

"It depends on what you have in mind," Mukuro would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued.

* * *

Neither of them tracked how long it took them to reach the front gate because only the here and now mattered. Something else appeared that they were not anticipating. What lay in wait stood directly in front of the gate they needed to pass through.

"There's no way they could have gotten ahead of us, which means this is an illusion," Hibari sounded positively sure, but it wasn't entirely impossible, Especially when considering their morning antics from hours earlier. Dino blushed at the thought, but didn't dwell on it for too long. His concentration would be key in figuring out if they were the real deal. He focused his attention on the five that stood in their way; Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo. Dino's concentration didn't break, but the longer he stared at them the more his head hurt.

"They might actually be the real ones, Kyouya."

"It doesn't matter. They're in _my_ way," Hibari charged at his fellow Guardians without a second thought. The others braced themselves against their Cloud Guardian's attacks with a defensive formation, and now looked like they were ready for a counter attack. The blonde was having mixed feelings. He wanted to support Hibari like a good boyfriend, but also dislike the idea of hurting Tsuna and his friends.

* * *

On the other end of things, Mukuro, Genkishi the Phantom Knight, and Torikabuto the Millefiore Mist Guardian were maintaining the outside illusions from inside of Byakuran's office. The white haired male explained that having the three of them combine their Mist Flames would make the illusions stronger. In turn, making it difficult to distinguish if they were real or fake.

At first, the Illusionist opposed the idea, claiming his illusions would be strong enough by themselves. The only reason Dino was able to see through his tricks that time was simply because long distance illusions are a bit more difficult to maintain. He also pointed out that the Millefiore Boss wasn't supposed to involve any of his Guardians like he said before.

Byakuran, always able to get his way, convinced Mukuro to go along with his plan by explaining further that he wouldn't be wasting all his energy on the trick with the other two Mist users at his side. Meaning, he would have the majority of his Flames to take on Hibari Kyouya when the time was right.

* * *

The blonde remained conflicted, but he needed to make a decision, and soon. Without warning, he received a blow to the back of his head. Dino caught a glimpse of his assailant before blacking out. It was Yamamoto. He used the flat edge of his sword to hit Dino. Normally, the Rain Guardian wouldn't use violence to settle a dispute unless threatened by an enemy. That settled it, they were illusions, but Hibari was too busy dealing with the others to notice what happened.

* * *

The Illusionist seized his opportunity when the Chiavarone Boss was knocked out cold.

"This is perfect. I'll take control of Chiavarone's body, forcing the two of them to fight," Mukuro grinned in satisfaction.

"And you say that I cheat," Byakuran said.

"But I never said that I didn't."

"What are we going to do about the current illusions?"

"Have the Phantom Knight and Torikabuto keep them going. It's fine if the one I was in charge of disappears," he sat down on one of the couches in the room. "Promise to take care of my body while I'm gone?"

"Of course. I need you in perfect condition to satisfy the both of us," Byakuran winked.

When the illusion of Yamamoto disappeared that meant Mukuro's soul made it safely inside of Dino's body.

He slowly stood up, getting adjusted to the new body, "it's time to have some fun Hibari Kyouya. I hope you enjoy it as much as I plan to."

* * *

 **Author's Note: As I'm sure you're aware, this chapter came out a lot sooner than the last one. (^_^) I'm glad my timing was a lot more decent too. Still hunting for that new job though. I do have some upcoming plans, but they shouldn't affect the fic by a lot. The big conflict is finally getting underway in the story. The next chapter should be way more intense. Please look forward to it. (^w^)**


	6. Retribution VI

Hibari was finally able to settle his fight. It shouldn't have taken him that long, but he was dead set on preserving as much power as possible. He noticed that Dino stood alone not very far from him. Wanting to make sure Dino was alright, Hibari moved toward him until he caught sight of that infuriating red eye. A slow grin spread across the blonde's face. A trident appeared in his hands, inviting Hibari to make the first move.

"Will any of this really count if you're not in your own body?" the Cloud Guardian forced himself to bite make a growl. Only when Dino was involved would Hibari's emotions portray more than he wanted them to.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't have the same limitations he does. I won't be tripping over thin air or losing control over my weapon," the Illusionist assured. "Now, will you strike first or should I?"

"I will gladly beat you out of Haneuma," big words, but would he be able to back them up? Since he didn't technically answer the question, Mukuro began his assault. He rushed forward all the while aiming his trident. Hibari blocked with his tonfas, but he didn't plan to stay on the defensive for long.

A pillar of flame erupted from underneath the Cloud Guardian. The intensity of the heat had him jumping back several feet. He knew the damn thing was an illusion, but it felt so real. More pillars appeared, forming a circle around him. The heat focused on his body was distracting, but Hibari forced himself to clear his mind. He needed to shut his senses out, and walk through the flames. Absolutely nothing was going to hold him back because his pride wouldn't allow it. Did his feelings play a part in it too? No...just pride (not really).

* * *

Dino watched Hibari become ensnared by the Illusionist's trap. Watching was all he could do. He attempted to break whatever link Mukuro had with his body, but that merely made the link stronger. Mukuro must have been intent on keeping his advantage over Hibari. There was no doubt that the dark haired male had a plan. He just didn't seem to be executing it yet. Dino's attention snapped back to his lover when he emerged from the flames unharmed. He would have breathed an internal sigh of reassurance, but whatever consciousness he had left was slowly fading. Soon, Mukuro would have full control over him.

Before Dino was completely snuffed out, something hit him from the side. He hadn't been able to see it coming, and apparently neither had the blue haired male. The blonde could feel that his body was laying on the ground. A throbbing pain was the only factor that kept him slightly aware. He then felt his arms moving around, followed by a warm liquid dripping onto him. Was that blood? No, it couldn't be...because if it was the only possible source it would be coming from was...Dino didn't dare finish the thought.

"Did you let your guard down because you were close enough to _him_?" Dino heard himself ask. "Are you forgetting that I inhabit his body?"

"What about you?" Hibari asked in turn. "I probably landed my hit because you were too confident, which isn't surprising. Rather typical of you actually."

"I'm glad you're so chatty even with a bleeding wound to worry about."

The dark haired male smirked while clutching his side. His bravado soon faded when he collapsed on top of Dino's body. It was the perfect opportunity for Mukuro to do some more damage. Forget about using illusions. He could simply just stab the Cloud Guardian to death. That would be the perfect ending to their long running game. Although, something was about to happen that the Illusionist would not be able to anticipate.

* * *

The Millefiore Boss ate marshmallow after marshmallow while he watched Mukuro's plan unfold. This was the first time he got to witness his lover toying with his prey. Usually when the two of the were in the midst of a battle they ended things quickly. Unless he was in the mood for some torture. Nine chances out of ten the survivors they would drag back to the their base never had anything useful to say. Most either begged for death or begged to be spared. Both sides of the coin were utterly boring. On the other hand, Hibari Kyouya was in his own separate category.

His determination compelled him to fight until his body could no longer move. It was the thrill of getting to play with someone like that that made Byakuran a bit envious of Mukuro. On the bright side, they put on a good show to a point that the white haired male ordered Genkishi and Torikabuto to cease their illusions, considering they were no longer needed to enhance the entertainment factor. The next turn of events had Byakuran gaping in awe.

He lost his grip on the fluffy sweet treat he was about to enjoy when he watched Hibari's lips meet Dino's. Normally that wouldn't be something unusual to see, but it was because Mukuro was still in there that made the scene strange. The look of shock on Dino's face said it all. That same shock was eventually replaced by a look of recognition and affection. Dino lifted his hands to cup Hibari's face, and then he proceeded to deepen the kiss without caring who watched them. Byakuran looked to Mukuro's body, but there was no movement. It stayed as still as when he first left it.

Love managed to weaken the link enough to shatter it, which sounded like some sappy romance novel. The question was, what happened to Mukuro? Would he be returning to his body shortly? Or was he now trapped inside the body he possessed only moments ago? The white haired male shot from his seat, and approached the Mist Guardian's body. Mukuro's eyes opened slowly.

"I'm fine...My head feels like it's swimming, but I'll manage. Give me another minute...or two," Byakuran tried not to look too excited that Mukuro was okay. He didn't need that kind of distraction right now. Not when they still had the Chiavarone Boss and Vongola Cloud Guardian to deal with.

* * *

"He slipped away from me again, but I'm going to make sure that we end it in their base," Hibari's breathing was ragged thanks to the wound in his side. Being the stubborn person that he was he continued to ignore it.

"You can't keep going like that," Dino insisted. "Let's at least bind the wound to increase the chances of stopping the bleeding."

Hibari tore the sleeve from his suit, and handed it to the blonde. He lifted his shirt up waiting for Dino to tie the scrap of cloth around him. Dino tried, but it needed to be a little bit longer in order for him to be able to secure the fabric. The dark haired male rolled his eyes, and tore his purple dress shirt. Now that both layers were missing his right arm was bare. Dino tied the two ends of the fabric together. Once that was done he wrapped the scraps of cloth around Hibari and over his wound, securing the opposite end as tightly as possible. The Cloud Guardian pulled his shirt back down, rushing forward without a second thought; leaving Dino to catch up.

There were no more obstacles in their way. Only a clear path that lead straight to the final battle. Seems Byakuran and Mukuro were finally as eager to end this as they were. Hibari barely paused when he kicked Byakuran's office doors open. The white haired male was seated at his desk. Meanwhile, Mukuro lay on a couch getting as much rest as he possible could. Not that he was actually sleeping. Under his own standards that would be rude.

"I hope the two of you enjoyed the welcoming gift we had prepared," Byakuran purred. Hibari was about to comment until he saw Dino's whip shoot across the room. Both Hibari and Byakuran turned their heads to follow the whip's path and destination. This time Hibari was the one who was surprised. Rage was the only emotion that appeared on the Millefiore Boss' face. The blonde's whip was wrapped tightly around Mukuro's neck. The Illusionist's nails dug into the material of the whip, having little to no effect on improving his situation.

"What are you doing?" Hibari growled.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya. All those years ago, when you asked me if I would watch this fight...Well, I knew that you wouldn't be the one to fight him because I hold a bigger grudge against him. For hurting you. That's why I'm going to do this," he tugged on the whip, forcing it to tighten its hold around Mukuro's neck.

This wasn't like Dino at all. Hibari knew that it was possible for him to hold grudges no matter how carefree and lighthearted he was, but there was blatant cruelty in his eyes. The likes of which the dark haired male had never seen where Dino was concerned. This was not how Hibari wanted this to go at all. He wanted to fight on equal ground with Mukuro. To see who could still fight after being dealt the same amount of damage.

"Cut. It. Out." Hibari enunciated each word between clenched teeth. The blonde dared to ignore his demand. He was going to have to slap some sense into Dino before he could get his fair fight.

"Are you seriously forgetting about me? I'll make you regret ever being so bold," death coated Byakuran's voice. The two of them looked over to see the angelic white wings protruding from the white haired male's back. They might have looked angelic, but in reality they meant something more cataclysmic. They were in for a world of hurt, and it was all because Dino let his emotions get the better of him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wish I had more of a schedule for this fic like I did for my previous ones, but with this one it seems more hit or miss for when I work on it. Sometimes I'm not in the mood to write, other times I can write a bit at a time, or just recently I wrote three whole pages in almost complete silence. Things have been weird for me in more ways than one. The only thing I can promise is that I will see this fic through to the end. I can't say when the ending chapter will be, but it will happen. It doesn't help that I have a one shot planned for when I finish this fic. The clash of ideas could be making it difficult for me to only focus on one idea at a time. My apologies if it sounds like I'm ranting or rambling. I like to write in this corner for those that may wonder about the inconsistencies with updates and such. Well, if you've stuck around this long, talk to you in the next chapter and thanks for coming along for this strange long ride. :D**


	7. Retribution VII

A crushing weight filled the room, but it did nothing to lessen the whip's snake-like grip. A blast hit Dino head on. There was smoke rising off of Byakuran's ring. That must have been the source of the blast.

"My fight was not supposed to be with you," Hibari ground out.

"You're right, it's not. My fight is with him," Byakuran pointed a finger at a crumpled Dino who lay on the floor.

Hibari glanced at an unconscious Mukuro. The whole situation was going terribly wrong. Hibari was supposed to be getting his rematch with the Mist Guardian. Dino and Byakuran were never meant to be physically involved. Yet somehow the opposite managed to happen.

The blonde was still able to move, crawling for his weapon. He reached for the handle of the whip, but a foot came down to crush his wrist. Dino bit down on his cry of pain. The blonde had acted recklessly, but Hibari wasn't going to let the white haired male stand around torturing him. Hibari replaced his tonfas with the handcuffs he was granted to by the first generation Vongola Cloud Guardian, Alaude. Byakuran saw what he intended, and jumped just out of the handcuffs reach.

"Stop interfering," the white haired male said sharply.

"Only if Rokudo Mukuro wakes up. I do not plan on biting him to death while he is unconscious."

"How considerate of you."

"Hardly."

Byakuran kicked Dino hard enough in the stomach that he rolled all the way over to Hibari. The Chiavarone Boss spat up blood on the perfect white carpet.

The Millefiore Boss lightly brushed his fingers over Mukuro's throat. The mark the whip left behind was still very much visible.

"C'mon, you have to wake up. I know you might not want to, but the sooner the two of them leave, the better," Byakuran's coaxing voice didn't even make the Illusionist stir. "I'm going to need the two of you to wait in the next room over. Tend to whatever wounds you have until Mukuro wakes up," he wasn't asking nicely for them to leave, he was commanding them.

Hibari wanted to argue, but decided on complying instead. It was a relief that Dino got up, quietly following after Hibari. The dark haired male sat down in an armchair, crossing his arms over his chest. His own anger distracted him from the pain of the wound on his side.

Dino used the back of his hand to wipe away some of the blood that coated his lips, "are we really going to sit here and wait?"

"Had it not been for your reckless attitude we could be long gone by now," Hibari reminded him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I remember what he did to you, and the thought of that happening again basically scared me into action," the blonde desperately tried to explain. He hoped Hibari would understand his reasoning.

"Things are different now than they were then. I'm stronger than ever, and a lot more level headed. I'm not nearly as battle hungry as I used to be, but I continue to crave the thrill of it every once in awhile. Worse case scenario, we'll be evenly matched. I won't know for sure until it happens. Meaning, Dino, that you and the Millefiore Boss need to stay out of our way without a single interference. Do I make myself clear?"

The blonde sighed, but I smile was also playing on his lips, "alright, if that's what you really want. I did get to hear you call me by name, which is rare (accept in bed), and you're being very reasonable. One small request though."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Let me properly take care of the wound on your side before you go all out."

"Deal."

Dino set to work while they waited in the next room over as if they had some kind of scheduled appointment set up.

* * *

An hour or so passed by. Mukuro's eyes shot open, locking gazes with Byakuran, "tell me I didn't dream all of that. Otherwise, I need to check myself mentally."

"It was all real. They're waiting in the next room as we speak," he confirmed.

The Illusionist rubbed at his sore neck.

"I originally wanted to hurry the process along because as you know, I'm not a patient man. However, feel free to take your time. I don't have to notify them you're awake right away," the white haired male spoke sincerely.

"I'm able to breath again. What more do I really need?"

"Fair enough," although, Byakuran wished that he would recuperate for a little while longer. The outcome of their battle might already be decided, and there was nothing the Millefiore Boss could do about it.

* * *

Blood leaked down the Mist Guardian's face, but the Cloud Guardian wasn't totally unscathed either. The wound in his side opened back up. Currently, the two were at a standstill, breathing ragged. Hibari needed to deal Mukuro one final blow to end it. That would mean calculating his next move very carefully.

There was no taunting or gloating from either side. Simply a burning desire to win, and that was all. Hibari was ready to execute his plan, dashing forward he aimed one tonfa right at Mukuro. Like he anticipated, the Illusionist moved his trident to block the assault. The problem was that his left arm was weakened form an earlier attack. The impact of Hibari's blow stung Mukuro's bad arm like crazy.

He tried to power through the blinding pain, but lost his hold on his trident. Hibari brought his other arm up, using that tonfa to connect his blow to Mukuro's chest. He knocked the wind out of the Mist Guardian, which sent him flying backwards. Mukuro landed on his back with a thud. Hibari waited a few seconds, but Mukuro showed no signs of getting up.

It took all of the Cloud Guardian's strength to stay upright. He did it, he won against Rokudo Mukuro.

Byakuran stepped forward, and Dino tensed up since he was in close proximity to Hibari. The white haired male walked right past him to collect Mukuro in his arms. He turned back around to face the other two, "get yourselves situated. Then, leave my base. Should you take your sweet time I will be more than willing to force you out." With that said, he walked away with the Mist Guardian in hand.

Hibari took care of his wound for a third time. They were on their way not long after, heading back to the Vongola base.

Dino wrapped an arm around Hibari's waist, and whispered in his ear, "we can finally relax and enjoy our time together."

Hibari grinned mischievously, "too bad this is all you're getting." He moved to nip Dino's ear. Then, his free hand groped the blonde's crotch. They stayed like that for only a moment before the dark haired male untangled himself from Dino.

"What? Why!?" the blonde protested.

"Because that damned Illusionist wasn't able to fight at full capacity, making it an uneven match. I suspect the cause had something to do with a certain someone's whip that was previously wrapped around his throat. Consider this your punishment, and be thankful I haven't thought of something worse."

Dino wasn't sure if there was a worse punishment. Not being able to have sex with his beloved Cloud Guardian was pretty harsh.

"How long is this going to last?" the blonde heard himself ask.

Hibari did not answer. Scratch that, the worst part was not knowing. It was obvious that Hibari would be able to hold out for a lot longer than Dino could...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, this is it. It took me a lot longer than I expected, but this is the final chapter, everyone. Again, I would like to thank those who stuck around and waited for this fic to update even when all seemed like it was lost. I hope the ending was somewhat satisfying though I know it could have been better. If anyone's curious, I believe my next work is going to be a 169 oneshot. For now I saw oneshot, but depending on how long it is I could end up breaking it up into chapters. It's too early to tell since I only have the core ideas for the fic down on paper. If you love 169 as much as I do then please look forward to it.**

 **Sincerely, Kuroheit (^w^)**


End file.
